My Odd Adventure
by Sarmatianknightwannabe
Summary: A girl from the 21st century is sent back in time, to become a Knight. Reposting.
1. Chapter 1

((Hello all. This is sarmatianknightwannabe's beta; Bakura Youko. We are friends and she asked me to fix this story so that it makes more sense, and that's what has been done. She re-submitted the entire story because I fixed spelling and grammar. Oh and by the way, for those who don't know this already; this story is told in first person))

**My Odd Adventure – Chapter One; Semi-truck ******** don't ask…**

(Author)

((Beta))

This story is about me; a girl of the 21st century. My name is Kaila, and I have short black hair, really short. My eyes are green with amber. Most people would think that I am small for my age but I'm really not. All of my weight comes from my muscles. Oh and by the way I'm fifteen, if you were wondering. I hope you enjoy my story.

I don't know how it happened. All I remember is walking to school with my backpack minding my own business, and not watching where I was going. When suddenly, this rock decides to trip me, I fall forward and hit my head on the ground.

Next thing I know, I'm in a room being stared at by a young woman. She had black hair and brown eyes. She notices that I'm awake.

"Well hello, how are you feeling?" she asks.

"I feel like I have a convoy of semi-trucks going through my head, but other then that I'm fine." I answer her.

When I say 'semi-truck' the woman gets a confused look on her face. "Semi-trucks? What are semi-trucks?"

"You don't know what a semi truck is?" With a shocked look on my face, "You know a big truck that has eighteen wheels. You can drive it."

She just looks at me like I have lost my mind completely. I start to look around. Everything looks ancient, not one electronic appliance. I then look at her clothing; it looks like the kind of clothing they wore in ancient Rome or something.

"Uh… where am I?" I ask her.

"You are in Sarmatia." She says.

"Sarmatia, never heard of it." I reply. "So what country is it in?"

"Never heard of it!?" She say surprised. "I thought everybody knew about Sarmatia. Especially since Rome takes all of our boys of age to become knights. You're not Roman, are you?"

"No, I'm an American. By the way what is your name? My name is Kaila." I say and ask her.

"My name is Shàre. What is an American?" She asks with a curious look on her face.

"American, you know a person from America. Okay and you said Rome right? Well Rome is just a city and has no legal power to take anybody off their land. They have not done that since the Roman Empire fell about 1500 years ago." I stated, I then think about something and say to her; "This might seem like a really odd question, but what year is it?"

"It's the year 443 A.D. Why?" Shàre' asks.

'Great… if that's true; then everything I know is useless. I basically know nothing about history. Wait… last thing I remember is walking to school with my backpack with about eight books inside it, and I think one of them was a history book. Plus I also had some Tylenol.' I think to myself.

"When you found me; did I have anything with me, like a bag or something?" I ask.

Shàre' thinks for a minute, "Yes, you did. Hold on." She walks to the door and shouts at someone. I couldn't quite make out what she said, but she comes back with my backpack.

She hands me the bag and asks "Is this it?"

"Yeah, thanks. Have you given me anything for pain?"

"No, you need some?" she asks. I shake my head no. I look through my bag and finally find my pop and some Tylenol. I open the pop bottle and it makes a funny sound. Shàre looks at it funny.

"Its soda, you drink it." I tell her after seeing her face. I let her try some. She takes a small sip and starts to cough.

"It burns and bubbles." She says with a shocked look on her face. She hands it back to me and I stick two Tylenol in my mouth and swallow some pop. I take about eight gulps then put the cap back on the pop. She just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?"

"Doesn't that bother you?" she asks pointing to the pop bottle.

I look at it. "No, you get used to it." I then take everything out of my backpack. 'Well I guess my homework won't be on time. Lets see here: two math books, English Book, DVD of King Arthur 'I guess I won't be able to watch it', chemistry book, history book, sketch book, and my iPod that has unlimited power.' Since everything was there, I put everything back. Shàre was getting ready to go outside and she asks me if I wanted to join her. I did, so we went out side. I looked around; it looks like a normal village, except for the fact that there were no boys around. 'Weird.' Shàre comes out after me and goes and sits by a fire.

"So, Kaila, why did you ask me what year it was?"

I think about my answer carefully in my head, "Well, because, how do I put this. Everything looks so primitive. The air is to clean, and where I come from there isn't a country called Sarmatia." I reply. She just looks at me like I have totally lost my mind this time.

"What do you mean there's not a country called Sarmatia, and by what do you mean primitive?" she almost yells at me.

"This might be a shock to you, but I'm not from around here. I'm not even from this time. I'm from the year 2005 A.D. The time I'm from, is more technologically advanced. We have running water in almost every building. At least everything is made out of metal, wood, plastic, glass, or some kind of synthetic material. And yes it is finally hitting me that I'm in the past; I'm out of my normal surroundings. And… and… and I give up." With that I start to cry. I start to mumble about probably never seeing my family or friends again. But then I start to think about what I could do here. I could learn about the people, their culture and maybe find a cute guy to call my own. Of course I would have to help out in the chores and hopefully not act too weird, if that's even possible.

"Shh, it is ok. Maybe fate has a purpose for you. And of course you can learn about us. I could use your help. And I don't care if you act weird." With that she starts to cook some food. I lie down and smile.

--

(After writing this, my iPod wouldn't charge. Which of course made me mad but I'm happy now that I fixed it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 2; What!? Me…**

(Author)

((Beta))

Around a month later

Well I was starting to get used to the routine of helping Shàre with the meals. She never made me do any sewing, since I could never sow a straight line. But one thing I found out; I'm a natural when it comes to archery, which is rather scary… I have only been doing archery for about two weeks and I can hit the center every time. Gavin; the guy who is teaching me the archery, is curious to know about what else I'm good at. However, before we can try anything else for today, we hear a shout from across the village. I couldn't understand it but Gavin must have, because his face went totally white. He starts to run toward the other side of the village. I follow. When we got there, the village elder was telling a man on a horse that there were no young men to take. The guy on the horse starts to look around. He spots me.

"Then I'll take her." He says pointing at me. I turn to look behind me. Then look back at the guy.

"Me?" I say, hoping not.

"Yes, you. Now go gather your things."

After hearing this I practically sprint to the hut I shared with Shàre. I grab my backpack and shove my clothes, my iPod, my sketch book, my math book, and some other miscellaneous things in it. I look around one last time at the hut. Then I step out the door, and start to jog back to the guy on the horse. Gavin stops me and hands me a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Live free, die well." Says Gavin.

"Well thanks, that's really encouraging. But I will live free, and if I do die. I hope it will be a death to remember."

"Good, keep practicing with the bow. I know you will be the best archer this world has ever seen, and will see." I blush after the compliment.

"Now that was encouraging. Well I better go. Wait, but I don't have a horse." I look around wondering about my horseless problem.

"Here, have this one." Share says handing me the rains of a horse.

"You sure I can take him? I don't want you to lose such a wonderful horse."

"Yeah. You are the only person who can get close to him, let alone ride him." Shàre hands me the reins to a beautiful black stallion whose name is 'Demon'. I take the reins, and then I drop them and give Shàre a really big hug.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciated it."

"No problem. It was fun. Yeah, you're weird and strange. I'll miss the music, but I won't miss your snoring. You're like the daughter I never had, and I'll miss you. At the end of your service, my home will always be open for you." With that she gives me one finale hug and runs off crying.

"Well then Demon, I guess we better get to riding." I grab his reins and jump up onto his back. I hate riding with a saddle so we devised a pack that can hold all of my things. It's actually quite nice. Demon really likes it as well. We then ride to the Roman man.

"I'm ready."

"Where's your saddle?" he asks.

"Demon is un-ride able when he has a saddle on. So we don't use one."

"Oh… then don't start complaining when your arse starts to hurt." With that he kicks his horse and rides off. I go and join the rest of the Sarmatians. We start to leave. I don't look back, knowing that it would only make me sadder. That village was my home for only a month but it felt like more of a home than my home in the future ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 3; Baka no romman**

((Please don't hurt my friend.))

(Thanks for sticking up for me. Will you do the disclaimer?)

((Sure. The only thing about King Arthur Sarmatianknightwannabe owns is the DVD, the book and the soundtrack. She's just a college student with no money and no job. What that okay?))

(That was perfect. Other then you forgot that I also have free time.)

((Well neither of us is perfect. On with the story…))

(The fixed story, mind you.)

((;))

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter Three; Baka no romman**

(Author)

((Beta))

A couple of hours later we stop for the night.

'Man and I felt alone. One; I'm the only female, and two; the Sarmatians haven't even talked to me yet. I'm wondering if it's because I'm a girl or if they can tell that I'm not a Sarmatian.'

I get off of Demon, 'dang that hurt.' I stretch all of my limbs. I swear I hear all of my joints pop. Demon nudges my shoulder.

"What do you want?" He just looks at me, then turns and looks at the bags on his back, then looks back at me. "Oh, right, sorry." I swear he rolls his eyes at me. So I go around him and take the bags off of him.

"There is that better?" I get a neigh back as an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes since I don't speak horse."

'Now what do I do.' I look around the camp. Romans on one side, Sarmatians on the other, and then there's me, right smack dab in the middle. '…Yay…' I start looking for a place to sleep. 'Huh… ground or tree. Tree or ground. I choose the tree.' I set my stuff by the tree.

I head toward a fire on the Sarmatian side of camp. I sit down. There's only one other person at the fire. As far as I can tell he has brown hair, he's tall, and kind of cute. He is probably ignoring me. 'Oh well.' All of a sudden someone sits next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bors. That…," pointing across the fire at the brown haired cutie, "is Tristan. He doesn't talk much, expect to his bloody horse, however he is one hell of a cook. Those two over there…," pointing to where two boys were taking care of their horses. One of the boys looked quite young. They both had blonde hair. "… Are Gawain and Galahad. And over there…," pointing toward another fire, "that's Lancelot, Kay, Dagonet, Drizzt, Jols, Bedivour, Kevun, Derrick, Merrick, Ioan, Lestat, Derimasca, Salvintor, Juno, and Aaron. And you are?"

'Whoa, wait too many names. Name overload… name overload… head going to explode.'

"I'm Kaila, nice to meet you. So what's for supper?" I ask him.

"It's whatever he is cooking." Answers Bors.

"Um, I sort of knew that, but I want to know what kind of food."

"Rabbit…" Tristan says.

"And…" I say trying to get more info.

"Water." he is staring at me and I stare right back.

"And…"

"Corn."

"And…"

"Nothing." Tristan says while glaring at me.

"Oh, so nothing had been added to flavor it? Its just rabbit stew." I start to think of herbs that would add flavor.

"Yes, unless you can find something to add flavor to it." He answers back rudely.

"I might just be able to do that. I'll be right back." I start to head toward my pack, thinking that it was a good thing those traders came by a while ago at the village. There's nothing better than a stew with a little spice to it. I grab my packets of chili powder, salt, and pepper. I start to head back. When I over hear a conversation.

"The scenery sucks here. It's always boring." says the first Roman.

"Yea, but this time it has improved a tad bit, even if she is a barbarian." Says the second one. At that point I'm really interested.

"Oh, yea, forgot about her. Sad thing she's a she. She'll never make it. The training alone will kill her." And at that point I cut into the conversation;

"You never know. It's a proven fact that the female species is smarter, more agile, we can multitask, we can kick the male species arse, and we are better looking than the male species. You Romans think so highly of yourselves. You think you can down grade others but you can't. You are all baka no romman desu" and with that I walk off. I can hear them mumbling 'baka no romman desu', trying to figure it out.

(Baka no romman desu. Basically means stupid Romans in Japanese. At least I think it does, if anybody knows how to say stupid Romans in Japanese please correct me. Oh yea this is my first fanfic.)


	4. Chapter 4

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 4; A Knights Song**

(This is the first time for this story that I'm doing a disclaimer.)

((No it's not. You did one in the last chapter.))

(Oh yeah that's right.)

((; You are really forgetful.))

(What's your point?)

((Just do that disclaimer.))

(Fine but you do the next one. I don't own anything but the plot of this and the OC. Do I really need to add more?)

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 4; A Knights Song**

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note's))

I walk over to Tristan.

"Can I add three spices to the stew? I won't add to much and if nobody likes it, then you can blame me. Okay?" he looks at me then at the stew.

"Fine." he replies. 'I like his answers short and to the point.'

So I go over and add a pinch of chili powder, some pepper, a little bit of salt, and a single rosemary leaf, and mixed it together.

"There, now it won't be boring rabbit stew. Now it will be interesting." I say to him gleaming.

I go and sit on the log by the fire while Tristan finishes with supper. A pleasant aroma starts to come out of the stew. The other Sarmatians start to come over.

"Wow, Tristan that smells good, what's in it?" A young man with curly brown hair and brown eyes asks.

"Rabbit." States Tristan, here we go again.

"And…" Says either Gawain or Galahad.

"Water."

"Okay. I don't want to spend ten minutes saying what's in it? It has rabbit meat, water, corn, and I added a couple of spices to for flavor." Everybody just looks at me.

"Everybody this is Kaila." Says Bors.

"You're a GIRL. The Romans took a girl?!" Yells the curly haired one.

"Yes, I'm a girl. The village I was staying at had no boys so the Romans took me. Why?" I say sarcastically.

"You don't really look like a girl. Your hair is to short. You have no… um… um…" he starts to mumble.

"Chest, breasts, boobs." I put in.

"Yeah those." He starts to blush.

"I like my hair short. It stays out of my eyes and it's easier to take care of. And my chest just does not want to grow. I am however a female and I'm proud of it!" Saying the last bit loud and with pride.

"Ok… ay…" he just looks around thinking of a smart reply back.

"Anyway… I know Tristan and Bors, and you two are Gawain and Galahad, but I'm sure which name goes with whose face. Then there are the rest of you, Bors told me your names but that didn't help much. So here's a simple way of fixing that; I'll hand you the food and you say your names." I walk up to the youngest; I take his bowl and give him some stew.

"I'm Galahad." He says.

"Nice to meet you." I give his bowl back. I walk over to Gawain.

"You must be Gawain." I pour some stew into his bowl.

"Yes, and you are Kaila."

"Yep."

I walk over to two boys that look alike; they both have black hair and brown eyes. One of them says;

"I'm Derrick and he is…" he says pointing to the boy next to him.

"Merrick. And we're…"

"Twins." They say together. 'No wonder they look alike.'

"Ok, so you're Derrick." I point to Derrick, "And you're Merrick." I point to Merrick. "I'll try not to get you two mixed up." I say smiling to them.

"It is alright." Derrick says to me.

"We've gotten used to it." Merrick says after him. I give them both their stew, and I then walk over to a bald guy.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dagonet." I pour some stew into his bowl.

"Thank you for the stew." He says. 'Wow he's nice even though he looks so mean.'

After about ten minutes I meet everybody. I grab my self a bowl of stew, and eat.

"Tristan, this is the best stew yet." Bors yells.

"Yea, what did you add?" Lancelot asks. He was the curly haired one.

"Don't ask me, ask her." Tristan points at me.

I look up from my stew. "Um? What about me?"

"What did you add to the stew to make it taste so good?" Lancelot asks.

"Oh, I added some chili powder, pepper, salt, and a rosemary leaf."

"I thought it was to spicy" Says Ioan.

"Really I thought it needed more chili powder. But then I'm used to about a quarter cup of that stuff."

"How much is a quarter cup?"

"Oh it's about a 100 pinches."

"Wow." says Ioan.

"So Kaila. Can you sing?" asks Bors.

"Sort of. I'm not that good. But I don't kill anything at least when I sing, which is good."

"Sing something then." Lancelot says.

"Alright then."

_On a cold winters night_

_As the winds blew across the wild moor_

_Poor Mary came wondering home with her child_

_Till she came to her own fathers door_

_Papa Oh papa she cried_

_Come down and open the door_

_Or the child in my arms will perish and die_

_From the winds that blew across the wild moor_

_But the old man was deaf to her cry_

_Not a sound of her voice did he hear_

_While the watch dog did howl_

_And the village bell tolled_

_The winds blew across the wild moor_

_Oh how the old man must have felt_

_When he came to the door the next morn_

_And he found Mary dead_

_But the child yet alive_

_Clutched close to his dead mothers breast_

_Now the old man in grief piled away_

_And the babe to the mother went soon_

_And no one they say_

_Has lived there to this day_

_In the cottage is left to the woods_

_Now the villagers point out the place_

_Where the abbey grows over the door_

_Sang there Mary died_

_Once a fair village bride_

_From the winds that blew across the wild moor_

_From the winds that blew across the wild moor_

(The song is called 'Mary of The Wild Moor' by Sara Evans. It's off of the 'Song catcher' soundtrack. It doesn't have a meaning to the story or at least I don't think so. Thanks to all of my reviewers.)

((Very nice.))

(Thanks.)


	5. Chapter 5

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 5; Truth Finally Revealed**

((Sarmatianknightwannabe does not own King Arthur. That's all that needs to be said. Why were you reluctant to put this chapter up at first?))

(I don't know.)

((Really… well that helps answer nothing.))

(Sorry; I wrote this sometime ago and I don't remember.)

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 5; Truth Finally Revealed**

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note's))

"Wow that was an interesting song. But it didn't sound like a Sarmatian song." Gawain says looking at me.

"That's because it's not Sarmatian. It's from a country that's far, far, far, far away, to the West."

"How do you know this song then?" Bors asks.

"Because I was born there." great now comes the truth.

"What do you mean born there?" asks Drizzt. They all come and stand around me. I hold my head up and say proudly.

"I'm an America, not Sarmatian. I come from a place in time where the Roman Empire and Sarmatia are no more. I'm from the future. I'm not a witch. I don't know why I'm here." At this point Lancelot looks angry, Galahad looks really pissed off, and almost everybody else looks shocked, except for Tristan.

"I think the fates put me in the village I was in for a reason. Maybe I'm supposed to be a knight. Just give me a chance. That's all I ask." At last I sit down.

"It's a shock that's all. We were just starting to get over the idea of a female knight. But your not even Sarmatian." says Derimasca.

"You are Sarmatian. You might not be from Sarmatia, but I believe you have Sarmatian blood." says Tristan. Everybody just looks at him.

"What are you saying Tristan?" asks Bors.

"Look at her." Everybody looks at me. 'Gulp'

"She has the face and skin complexion of a Sarmatian. However; not just any type of Sarmatian; A Sarmatian Princess. Don't you remember the legends?" says Tristan.

Everybody looks at him, me included.

"What legends?" ask Bedivour.

"The legend of the last true Sarmatian Princess and how she disappeared. They say she went west, others say east. But the legends also say that they found a note. It said; 'I'll be back to set my people free. Time knows no bounds. If not me, then a descendant. But my people will be free.' she was never heard from again. I think you are one of her decedents." he just looks at me.

"But why me? Why not one of her decedents from now." I whisper. Tristan kneels down in front of me.

"We may never know why it was you who was chosen. But think about it. You're from the future, and a different place. Which means your opinions aren't like ours? You show great strength and courage. When we left the village you were stating that you weren't scared. You're not afraid to state your opinions. I have seen you twice speak to Romans, and both times you had the final word. If it was any of us, we would have been beaten or killed."

"You got all of that in the past 12 hours."

"I'm a scout." he replies.

"He talked, he actually talked." yells Bors.

"Shut up Bors." says Dagonet, "If what Tristan says is true; then we should give her a chance." Everyone nods their heads.

"Well I agree. She has came this far; she can cook _and_ she can sing." says Lancelot.

"She has my vote," says Gawain, "Galahad's too." Galahad just looks at him, and then he nods.

'Everybody says I'm welcome to stay.' I think to myself as I'm yawning.

"So now since that's settled. Where can I sleep?"

"There's room by me." says Tristan.

"Ok." I trust him. I don't know why I just do. Dagonet and he both make me feel welcome and safe. I go get my backpack with all my stuff. I go over to where Tristan was sitting against a log. I sit next to him. I look through my stuff for a blanket. Finding it, I wrap up in it. I grab my iPod.

"What's that?" asks Tristan while staring at my iPod.

"It plays music…" I turn it on and give him an earphone. "Here put this in your ear like this…" I show him how to put it in his ear, and press play. The look on his face is priceless.

"It's not evil. I don't know how to explain it but some how they copy people singing and put it in here. That is how advanced things are in the future."

"It's amazing."

"Yeah it is." I lie down and drift off to sleep listening to the soundtrack to Shriek 2.

(So what did you all think?)

((I think it sound better then it was, mostly with spelling and grammar.))

(I didn't ask you…)

((Then who were you asking?))

(Never mind. Please read on my readers. And maybe do a review.)


	6. Chapter 6

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 6; It really does, trust me**

((Why do we have to keep doing this disclaimer thing?))

(Because people tell me to do them.)

((Why are you doing what other people tell you?))

(Well I don't want to get sued because of the fact that I didn't do a disclaimer.)

((But with the carrier you are going into, why are you worried about that?))

(You ask way too many questions. Just do that dam thing. Please? Puppy Face)

((; Fine but don't do that face again. Again the only thing Sarmatianknightwannabe owns of King Arthur is the DVD, the book, and the soundtrack.))

(And I can't own Kevun because he is my friend, for real.)

((She does however own the plot, some of the knights, and Kaila because she is the OC in this story.))

(Please enjoy.)

((We both like reviews.))

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 6; It really does, trust me**

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note's))

"Bloody wench, get up off of your bloody arse." Yells Bors.

I turn over and hide under the blanket. "Please just 20 more minutes."

"We are leaving in a half hour. You need to get up _now_." The Roman commander yells at me.

"Fine, Fine, Fine." I get up, "Happy Now?" 'I hate getting up before the bloody sun.'

"Wow, someone is not a morning person." Says Aaron.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." I glare at Aaron. I gather all of my stuff together. Which isn't much. Just a blanket, my iPod, my bags, and backpack. I put it all back on to Demon.

"How you doing boy?" I scratch his nose. "So are you ready to for a long ride? I'm not. I'm hungry."

"You missed breakfast." Says Lestat. I jump when I hear him. I didn't notice him standing by my horse.

"Holy Hell! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He goes back to his bags to look through them.

"Its okay, I think awake now."

He pulls something out of his bags.

"Here, since you missed breakfast." He hands me something that looks like some kind of jerky. "Its deer meat, it's good. Eat it when we ride."

"Ok, thanks. So do you have any idea where we are headed?"

"I've heard Britain. But I'm not sure." He rearranges his bags. He then looks at Demon. "Don't you have a saddle?"

"Um, no. Demon won't allow anyone to ride him with a saddle. And without a saddle, I'm the only one he'll allow to ride."

"Hmm, makes sense."

"MOUNT UP." Yells the Roman commander. (Think we should name him?) ((Probably))

"That hardly seemed like 30 minutes." I say while getting on Demon.

"You spent the first 20 minutes waking up." Says Tristan while riding upon his gray horse.

"Well you try sleeping while listening to Rammstein. It's a little hard."

"I was listening to it too, but I slept." He says back. "It was some really interesting music. I don't think I have heard of half of those languages, or types of music."

"Of course you haven't. I have German, Russian, Japanese, Celtic, Chinese, Arabic, Hindi, Spanish, French, Latin, English, and last but not least Sindarin, which is better know as 

Elvish. I only know of words in each except Celtic and Chinese. I was in the process of learning Japanese. And types of music I listen to are Alternative metal, Jpop, Jrock, Bhangru/mix, Dance, Soundtracks, New Age, World, Gothic, Hard Trance/Acid, Pop, Power pop, Rock, Swing revival, Americana, Techno, and anything else that I can't think of right now."

"Um, how were you able to listen to music last night and sleep, when nobody was playing any music?" says Drizzt while riding next to Kay.

"That's easy, with this." I hold up my iPod. They just look at it.

"Right … that thing plays music and I can fly." Says Kay. Kevun and Bedivour ride up.

"No you can't fly. And yes it does play music. It has over 2,000 songs on it. It can hold up to 2,999 songs it, but it is one of the smaller ones. The bigger ones can hold up to 15,000 songs. It's technology of the future." I say while looking around. I see Juno and Lestat talking to Lancelot and Gawain. Galahad is riding in front of Gawain. I guess he doesn't have his own horse.

"I still don't believe you." Kay says. "For one you can't fit people and instruments in it. Two, there can't be that many songs, and three … well I can't think of three. But I know there's a third reason." He thinks about it. "It's Impossible."

"Of course you can't fit people and instruments in it. It's too hard to explain how it works but it does. There are over 10 million songs. Remember I'm from the future. And maybe the reason why you can't understand it is because you can't get your 5th century head around something that is from the 21st century. Just like I can't understand how to properly ride or take care of a horse, or how to use a sword. Because I didn't grow up around horses. And we don't use swords or bows to fight wars. We use far deadlier weapons. Which I also don't know how to use. I know as much about weaponry, as you do about mathematics or science." I say while looking at Kay. I look back and notice that Galahad looks really bored. "Hey Galahad. You want to ride with me for a while? You can listen to music, or something," while riding towards him.

"Sure". He says.

"Thanks Kaila." says Gawain.

"Its fine, he looked like he was bored."

"Yeah, listening to them talk about what our service is going to be like is sort of depressing." Says Galahad while getting ready to join me. We stop and Gawain hands Galahad over to me. "There is that better?" I ask.

"Yeah, I don't feel so squished." He says with a sigh.

"What you think I'm fat?" asks Gawain.

"Um no, just that riding in a saddle made for one is a tad bit uncomfortable."

"Oh." Says Gawain.

"Is that your happy face?" asks Galahad, Gawain just smiles.

I ride off with Galahad. "So what do you want to do? Listen to music or talk?"

Bors rides up, "Why don't you sing a song so we all can listen."

"Ummm ok. How about one from Japan?"

"Sure."

_I lose control togireta kokoro _

_sotto kaze ni sarawarete boku wa ten o aogu _

_I lose control fusagarete yuku _

_anata sae kitsukazu ni kowarete shimaisoo _

_good morning Mr. Fear _

_kakusei sareta no wa nakushita kizuato _

_kokoro no naka ubaawreteku _

_yaki tsukusu taiyoo kage o kuroku someru _

_moo tomaranai hanasanaide _

_I lose control I lose control _

_I lose control harumeku toki ni _

_mada osanai hitomi wa shuumaku o osorete _

_I lose control hirahira ukabu _

_chocho wa tsukamaerare hari tsukeraretetane _

_good morning Mr. Fear _

_kakusei sareta no wa nakushita kizuato _

_osaerarenai kono ude sae _

_yaki tsukusu taiyoo kage o kuroku someru _

_soo kizukeba waratteita _

I died then my instinct was born…

(The song is called Shinshoku – I lose control, by Larc en Ciel)

((We like reviews. So please do so.))


	7. Chapter 7

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 7: I NEED LAND**

(Like either of us have said before I don't own any thing of King Arthur except a copy of the DVD, the book, and the soundtrack.)

((She does however own Kaila the OC, the plot of the story, and the personalities of the knights. Kevun… is well… Kevun))

(Kevun is a friend of mine so the only person that can own him is himself.)

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 7: I NEED LAND**

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note's))

_Up to my ears in bitter tears,_

_I can't believe I've sunk this low._

_As I walk the plankton,_

_Inner sanctum._

_Got outta Dodge,_

_Sailed on a bon-less bon voyage._

_You said North I headed South,_

_Tossed overboard,_

_Good Lord, thats a really large mouth…_

_I'm sleepin with fishes here,_

_In the belly of the whale._

_I'm highly nutritious here,_

_In the belly of the whale._

_Bad food, lousy atmosphere,_

_I don't wanna belly ache…_

_How long is this gonna take?_

_Woke up this morning kind of blue,_

_Thinking through that age-old question:_

_How to exit a whales digestion?_

_It might behoove me to be heaved,_

_Head out like a human comet…_

_Guys…you might not want to rhyme with comet!_

_I'm sleepin with fishes here,_

_In the belly of the whale._

_I'm highly nutritious here,_

_In the belly of the whale._

_I'm ready to reappear,_

_I don't wanna belly ache,_

_Lord, how long's this gonna take?_

_End times, they come rolling around,_

_Enzymes, they come breaking us down to the core._

_The good Lord grants we all get a second chance,_

_I'm one of the dishes here,_

_In the belly of the whale._

_They say I'm delicious here,_

_In the belly of the whale._

_Lord, please make him chuck it all,_

_It's a gut call,_

_I'm in the belly of the whale,_

_In the belly of the whale,_

_In the belly of the whale,_

_It's an underwater jail._

_It's a tight squeeze,_

_It's a-gettin to me,_

_But it's roomier than the tail._

_Hey sailor got my flow free,_

_Like a salmon to the sea,_

_From the L.A. symphony._

_I'm a paddleboat paddlin in their wake,_

_A fake free-styler but my unemployment pays,_

_I'm avoiding cliches,_

_Like a "whale of a tale"_

_Or "you can't keep a good man down"_

_'Cause you can and I been there, man._

_But I've been expectorated,_

_I'm elated!_

_I'm free like Willie!_

_Happy Day!_

_Oops…_

_Thats a bit of a cliche._

_In the belly of the whale,_

_I'm in the belly of the whale._

"…Ok … What was that?" ask Salvintor

"I want off of this tub! Its making me go crazy!" I yell. 'We've been on this boat for about three weeks or has it been two. Hell I don't know.' For the last week I have been singing. So far English songs. But I never know what I'll start singing. Everybody has started to wonder if I'm sane or not. Sometimes I wonder myself. 'But come on give me a break, I have not seen land for at least two weeks.' I walk up to a Roman sailor.

"How much longer till we see land?"

He just looks at me "A while yet. Now go away."

"Well sorry for asking. I was just wondering how much longer." I say while walking away.

"I heard by morning we'll be there." says Lestat. 'He really needs a bell!'

"You hear everything."

"Of course, but so does Tristan."

"At least I can tell when he walks up. You, I can't sense." I wave my hand at him.

"Open your ears." He says while looking at me.

"They are open. I can't exactly close them, now can I?"

"Well duh. What I meant was be more aware of your surroundings."

"Oh, ok. I'll keep that in mind". I look out to sea, "I wonder what Britain is going to be like."

"Who knows?"

"The time I come from its called England. It's known for Big Ben which is a big clock that tells the time. And its legends."

"Legends?" asks Lancelot who was standing next to Lestat by the rail.

"Yea, some guy named Arthur, I think, pulls a sword out of a stone, or was it an anvil. And becomes King. Other than that I'm not sure. I'm more into math and Japanese than history."

"Oh, sound like an interesting story." Lancelot says.

"Yea they actually made a movie out of it. Hold on I have it in my bags." I run off and look through my bags below deck. "Ah ha found it." I run back on deck to Lancelot and Lestat. I hand the DVD to Lancelot. "That is about King Arthur. Hold on a sec," I look at it; I then 

grab it out of his hands. "If you add a couple of years to your face, you might just be him." I show him the cover and point to Ioan Gruffudd.

"Now that's just plain scary." he says.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I say looking at the picture.

I yawn; "Well I'm going to sing one last song then go to bed."

"Okay, but please nothing as odd and disturbing as the last one. Please."

"What you don't like the belly of the whale song. Hmm, how about the Sleep song by the Secret Garden. Since I can't sing any weird songs, I'll just sing a lullaby." I say.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…_

(The first song is a veggie tales song Into the belly of the whale. I needed a weird song… The second song is Sleepsong by Secret Garden. I guess you have been wondering what the 11 new knights look like. I guess you'll have to wait and read.)

((I know what they look like! I'll start with Lestat; he has… Ah… running from knives))

(Don't tell them! They'll find out later. I'll keep throwing these if you keep talking. death glare)

((Okay, okay, I wont say anything more. Maybe if people give reviews I'll tell them. Although I probably be dead or in the hospital before I get the chance. ;))


	8. Chapter 8

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 8: Land ho!!**

(Disclaimer is the same as always I don't own any thing of King Arthur except a copy of the DVD, the book, and the soundtrack.)

((Kaila is the OC, so she owns her. The plot and the personalities of the knights are hers as well. Kevun… is well… Kevun))

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 8: Land ho!!**

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note's))

"Land ho!" Yells a Roman sailor.

"About bloody time." Says Bors. He looks in the direction we're heading. "Um where is it, I don't see it." He scratches his head.

"That's because, one; he is higher up, and two; he probably has good eye to site land, since that's his job." I say while looking to the west.

Tristan walks up behind me and grabs my waist and picks me up and puts me up on his shoulders.

"What the bloody Hell?" I shout.

"There you are higher up. What can you see?" he asks.

"I think I can see it. It's just a speck on the horizon." I look up to the Roman in the crows nest. "Put me down I'll be right back." Tristan puts me down. I run over to the rope ladder that goes up to the crow's nest. I start to climb. I climb up to about half way and yell up to the Roman. "Hey, is it okay if I come up and join you? I promise to not speak. I just want to see land." He looks at me, thinks about it and says. "NO!"

"But why not?"

"Because you'll just get in the way."

"Fine can I just stay here then?"

"No! Get back on deck you wench!"

"Now that's no way to speak to a wench." I say while climbing down. "If he wanted me down he could of just of asked. Not yell at me. At least he called me a wench."

"Why do you not mind being called a wench?" Lancelot asks.

"Because it means young woman."

"Um, actually it doesn't. It means a bar maid or prostitute."

"Really!" I looked shocked, "Wow meanings of words sure do change." I go back to where Tristan and Bors are standing. "So can you see it yet?"

"NO." says Bors.

"I can. But it's just a speck. You want back up onto my shoulders Kaila?" says Tristan while looking at me.

"Sure, I guess." He comes and picks me up. "So, you are probably wondering what I see. Well I can almost see hills with green on them but that's about it." I look out to sea. 'I wonder what everybody at home is doing, do the miss me? Do they even know I'm gone? Do they even care?' Tristan must have felt my worry.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Home."

"What about home?"

"If my parents have noticed I'm not at home. If they even care that I'm gone."

"Why wouldn't they notice?"

"Because they didn't notice me when I was home, I was always in my room, outside working on homework, or reading. That's why I'm so good at school. I'm a freshman in high school, but I can do the same things as a junior can do. That's two grades above me. At school I'm known as a geek or a nerd. Which at first was not fun but now I ignore it. I've 

been beet up, but I still don't do what they wanted me to do. So let's just say my home life sucked. But I don't care."

"Um, Kaila have you ever noticed you complain a lot?" asks Bors.

"Yeah, I know."

"Get ready to land!" yells our Roman captain.

20 minutes later

"LAND!" I basically ran down the ramp towards the grass, I slide onto my stomach, and start to kiss the ground. Demon follows me off the boat. He starts to eat the grass. "I bet that tastes good."

"Get ready to head out!" Yells the Roman Captain.

"How far away is our post?" I ask.

"It's a good two day ride. But since I want to get you off my hands we'll make it by morning." He says quit rudely.

"Great, I think." I walk off.

"So what did he say?" asks Gawain while helping Galahad mounted his horse.

"It's a two day ride, but since he wants to be rid of us he's going to make us ride all night. So a little suggestion since we won't get a break probably. Go to the restroom now." I tell them. Since I already went and did my business. I went ahead and mounted Demon.

Everybody else mounts up.

"Well I guess, here we go." We all start to ride into a forest. "Man I love trees. This place almost looks like where I lived in Washington."

"Why is that?" asks Lancelot.

"Because of the trees. There's a reason why Washington is called the evergreen state."

"Shut up and ride." Yells the Captain.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."

We ride on for another six hours. I start to space out and not paying attention. When all of a sudden a branch comes out of nowhere and cuts my cheek.

"Ouch, damn!" I say while touching my cheek. 'It's not that bad of a cut. But man it stung.'

"You ok?" asks Lancelot.

"Yea, I'm fine." I say.

((Well that's it for now. Read and review please))

(Yes please.)


	9. Chapter 9 p1

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 9; The Wall Part A**

((We have a guest here today.))

(Oh really. And who would that be?)

((Kevun.))

(Kevun's here, really?)

((Yeah. He wanted to come over and say hello, and wondering how the story is going.))

Kevun; so… how is the story going?

((I think that is going good, but I'm just the beta. Ask the author of the story; miss really bad grammar. Point to Sarmatianknightwannabe))

(Hey, I'm not that bad with it.)

((Sorry to say but you are. That's why you asked me to fix it. You're also no good with describing your characters.))

(Yeah that's what you're for.)

((: I can say more things that you're no good at, but I don't want knives to be thrown at me.))

Kevun; ; that's a good idea. Anyway back to my question.

(Right, I think that it's going really well. We've gotten a few reviews. Wish I had gotten some more though.)

Kevun; well that's good. I have to go now, but I can do the disclaimer for you if you want.

(Really that would be nice. We've gotten tired of saying it over and over.)

((Yeah, we have.))

Kevun; Here I go. Sarmatianknightwannabe own the OC, the soundtrack, book and DVD of King Arthur, and that is all. Everything else belongs to it respective owners. Also; she owns the personalities of some of the knights. How's that.

(Very nice.)

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 9; The Wall Part A**

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note's))

After another few hours the Roman guy says; "Welcome to your post; Hadrian's Wall."

"Wonder how many years it took to build that?" asks Drizzt.

"Probably a couple. The Great Wall of China took about a hundred or more years. And there's actually bodies of workers inside the walls, from when it was built. So this wall is small."

The Roman Captain heard all of this. "But, Hadrian's Wall is longer and built by Romans." he says.

"Umm… Hadrian's Wall is only about 73 miles long. The Great Wall of China is about 1500 miles long and built in 200 B.C. The only great thing that the Romans have built is the Colosseum. So just shove your pride up your fraqing ass."

"Whoa… remind me not to make you mad" says Lancelot.

"What? I'm not mad; I'm just stating the obvious. If I was mad I would be yelling or he would be knocked out, or at least moaning in pain from being hit in some key spots. That every girl knows by basic instinct. And I know that over the next fifteen years you guys will be teaching me more about fighting. SO WATCH OUT WORLD I'M HERE TO STAY." I yell basically at the top of my lungs. Everybody tells me to shut up. I growl back.

"Well she has the growling part down. But she even know our battle cry?" asks Bors. "RRRUUUSSSSSSSS!"

"What if I wanted my own battle cry hmm?" I ask.

"And what would that be?" he asks.

"HUZZZARUSSSS." I yell, the birds stop chirping. "Oops."

"Wow she sure does have a pair of lungs." Says Kay from the back of the line.

"Why don't you sing a song to warn the people at the wall what's coming?" asks Lancelot.

"Sure." 'Hmm what should I sing? A.D.D. will work.'

_We fought your wars with all our hearts,_

_You sent us back in body parts,_

_You took our wills with the truth you stole,_

_We offer prayers for your long lost soul,_

I sing while we are going through the village. 'Boy there's a lot of people staring at me.' But I don't care. 'This is how I feel… It's what I felt at home in America. I start to sing _Boom_ also by System of a Down. People shouldn't fight against their will. Some people just don't have the spirit to fight. I'm willing to fight, but only if someone else starts the fight, unless I believe in what I'm fighting for. But that is just me.'

(I split this chapter in two because of reasons I can't remember. ;)

((She still wanted it split up even after I fix it.))

(Please read and review.)


	10. Chapter 9 p2

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 9; The Wall: Part B**

(I'm really getting tired of saying this dam disclaimer.)

((Yeah, and I'm a bit tired of hearing it. But someone has to say it.))

(Why don't we both say it. I do half and you do the other.)

((I fine with that.))

(I don't own King Arthur in any way shape or form. I own the soundtrack, the book and the DVD, but that's only a copy of it. Your turn…)

((She does however own the OC and a few personalities of the knights.))

(Now that were done with the disclaimer I can let my readers know that there is a little cussing in this half of the chapter.)

**My Odd Adventure - Chapter 9; The Wall: Part B**

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note's))

The roman commander is looking really mad. On the side of the road there is a young boy and a man. Both are watching us pass by. We near the gates of the fort. The roman commander talks to the guards at the gate, trying to get them to let us in. The boy walks up to the gate and talks to the commander. The commander pointes to us, and says something to the boy. The boy runs over to us. We look at him. He looks like any other boy.

"Hello, I'm Artorius Castus. Other people call me Arthur. I'll be joining your group for training and other things. So that I can become your commander in later years and maybe have a little bit of your trust. I'll be showing you around the fort, like where to eat, sleep, and train. I'll also teach anybody who wants to learn how to read and write." He says while looking at us. We all look at each other.

"What if we already know how to read and write?" I ask.

"You know how to read and write Latin?" he asks.

"Whoa, whoever said I knew Latin. I only know three Latin words Non, Amor, and Gϋe."

"Then what language have you been speaking because it sure sounds like Latin to me." Asks Drizzt.

"That's easy English, my mother's tongue. The only language I can speak."

"Sounds like Latin to me." says Arthur.

"No shit. Now I know two languages fluently and couple words in others. Great!"

"Kaila, you're mumbling again." Says Derrick.

"So are you to become a healer?" asks Arthur.

"Me a healer; ha. I can't tell a mint leaf and a raspberry leaf apart. And you ask me if I'm to become a healer. I'm more likely to kill the wounded then I am to heal them. No I'm here to fight. And if you have a problem with that then to fucking bad. Oh and a little warning I will not learn to watch my tongue." I tell Arthur, he looks a tad scared.

"Um, well it's just that I have never heard of woman in the military before." Says Arthur.

"Well where I come from, our military allows woman to fight. Woman are allowed to do almost any job they want, join the military, and join the government, and other things you wouldn't even begin to understand. So don't try to downgrade women." I finally shut my mouth. I just glare at him.

"Um, Kaila, please stop before we all get headaches." Says Lancelot.

Tristan rides up next to me and lays a hand on my arm to help calm me down, which of course works.

We ride into the fort to the stables. I get off of my horse and stretch. Demon looks at me, so I take off his bags. He lets out a long sigh. "Yeah, I feel the same way; to long of a journey." A stable hand comes up to take Demon. This of course is not what Demon wants; so he snaps at him. "Hey knock it off! He's only here to help. Get used to it." I turn to the 

stable hand. "Sorry about that. If you have trouble, come and get me." He just nods his head. I walk off with my bags. The new roman commander yells at us all to line up. He starts yelling in our face trying to get us to snap. I just ignore him. His tactics don't work on me. When he comes to me I just smile and nod my head. He yells at me some more. 'Wow he has a pair of lungs.'

(Wow over a year without an update. Sorry about that. School, surgery, and life all got in the way. Also writers block.)


	11. Chapter 10

My Odd Adventure - Chapter 10; Training

((I think that were both getting tired of the disclaimer.))

(The only thing that I own in this story is the OC; Kaila, Later.)

((Also were both sorry for the lateness, that would be my fault. I got sick so I was never able to finish fixing the chapter. However now it is done and we both hope you all enjoy.))

(Please review even though it was late. :D)

(SLIGHT SWEARING)

My Odd Adventure - Chapter 10; Training

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note's))

'Training is hard. Here is my day; first, we get up at dawn and eat. After we eat, we train. Then after we train for some time and we then get a thirty-minute break. After the break we train some more. After training again for hours we get time to rest, eat supper; tend to the horses, and free time to do random things. Then the next day we start all over again. It is boring after awhile but, we need it, or should I say I need it.

"Kaila, you better pay attention or you'll get killed." The commander says to me.

"But I'm tired, and about to collapse."

"Then train harder." He says as my opponent attacks again. "You will not gain any skills lying on your arse all day long. You have to train, and that is what you will do. You are not here to be pansies. You are here to fight. That is what I am going to teach you, how to be the best soldier you can be. I do not care if you are tired. I will have you doing these drills all night long if I have to. Therefore, I will not hear any more complaining coming out of your mouth or I will have all of you out here all night long, and it looks like rain tonight. Moreover, I do not think your brothers want to stay out all night in the pouring rain, because of your complaining. Now go run laps until you really do collapse, the rest of you take a fifteen minute break."

Of course, I am thinking asshole with a capital A. what a jerk, the training alone is going to kill me. I barely pass track class, yes, I am strong, but that does not mean I'm totally fit. Wish I was but now I guess I will be.

Ten laps later.

Oh, I feel dizzy. I'm almost done with lap. Please let me collapse near the exit that would be nice, nope, not going to make it.

CRASH

Cannot breathe, cannot feel legs, can I just die now. It is the only sixth day of training.

18 months (year and a half) later

"Now listen up. You have all survived training, and now you get to choose your weapon. Some of you might choose more than one however. Some of you already have weapons and some of you do not. In addition, some of you have weapons that need to be replaced because of different reasons, if the weapon is of bad quality or they are just old. Therefore, when I call your name step forward put your weapon on the table to be inspected. If you do not have a weapon, please say what you would like and we will see if we have what you want in the armory. If we do not; save up your gold and go to the blacksmith. Now, first up we have; Arthur Castus." One of Roman Commander says.

'It's been a year and a half. We found out that our fifteen years of service starts today. Wow.' I start thinking to myself as Arthur walks up to him. He put's Excalibur, a long sword of his, and a roman dagger.

'Arthur is around the same age as me although he looks a lot younger than that. He has grown since I first met him. He is different from most Romans, he believe that all people are equal. He still has an issue with females being equal however. He's turning into a great leader.' His weapons are handed back to him.

"Drizzt," the commander calls.

Drizzt walks up and put on the table; a couple of daggers and two scimitars.

'Hmm, what to say about him…he has the whitest hair, and the oddest eye color I have ever seen; violet. His skin like other Sarmatians is tan. He likes to question everything, which after a while gets really boring.'

"Bors"

'Wow, what a loud-mouth, but sweet, he's just one of those people who speak loudly. He uses hook daggers, and he has an ax. I think that he has a soft spot for one of the bar maids. I think her name is Vanora, but he is too shy to say anything to her, poor guy.' He comes back to the line.

"Kaila." The commander says.

'Great, my turn.' I walk up to the roman and hand him my two short swords, three daggers, and my bow. 'You can never have too many daggers.' He puts both my swords in a pile and hands me back everything else.

"Your swords are in bad shape, so well find you some others, everything else if fine."

"What is today's date?" I ask him.

"May 30." He says.

"Thanks." I almost laugh at the irony of the date. Our service begins on my birthday. 'Well that's a happy 17th to me.' With that, I get back in line.

"Merrick"

'Merrick is the total opposite of his twin brother, well at least personality wise. Merrick hates talking. He uses a great ax. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He uses his face to talk if that makes any sense.' He gets his ax back.

"Tristan"

'Huh, what do I say about him? Let me think a little… He is nice… well I think that he is nice. However, everybody else is terrified of him. He uses a sword, it is a little like a scimitar but not. He is also really rather good at throwing daggers and shooting arrow. I did however beat him once but that was just pure luck. He doesn't talk much but when he does talk he talks truth.'

"Aaron"

'What a frigging asshole!! He is rude and he does not know what manners means let alone what they are. He has brown hair and his eyes are of amber. He uses a short sword.'

"Kevun"

'Wow, what a funny guy. Okay maybe not that funny but still. Maybe it is my slow mind and me because everyone else laughs. What is best about him is that he is it not afraid to be himself. He likes to draw and sketch. He uses a short bow and long knives.'

"Derimasca"

'You know those people that you will try anything to avoid, well that would be Derimasca. He never leaves. Yeah he is funny but he has is like a dam leach. He has blonde hair and brown eyes.'

"Bedivour"

'Okay, I thought that I was slow. However, Bedivour is the definition of slow. You tell him a simple joke and he just does not get it. Like if you were to go up to him and say 'what's up' he looks up at the ceiling. I really did not want to know that there was a giant cockroach above my dinner plate. He uses a long sword. If I were our commander, I would not let him near a sharp or pointed object. He has red hair and green eyes.'

"Galahad"

'He is too young to be a knight, he's only eight. No one will listen to me though. He reminds us what Sarmatia is like. It does not affect me as much as the other however. He has black hair and black eyes. He uses a short bow.'

"Gawain"

'He acts like an older brother to Galahad. Blonde hair and brown eyes I think. He uses a short bow and either an ax or a sword. He's ok; sometimes he won't let me near Galahad like he's afraid I'll ruin him or something.'

"Lestat"

'Holy shit, that guy needs a bell. I can never hear him walk up to me, but he is cool. The things he can carve out of wood are beautiful, it is like wow. He mostly just uses hook daggers, but is really wicked with a long sword. Blonde hair, sort of wavy, and the prettiest baby blue eyes I've ever seen.'

"Lancelot"

'What can I say, you got to love him. He is so cute, but deadly with his twin swords. He still cannot believe I am a girl. He is so innocent. Of course, my brothers and I are trying to change that. Black curly hair, and black eyes, well they look black.'

"Kay"

'Ooohhhh how I hate him. He is such a control freak. I put the horse brush on the bench when I was done with it, and he come unglued on me. Saying how I should put it up on its shelf. Well I'm sorry, I don't really care, I put it exactly where I found it. He also hates almost all females, saying how they only belong at home taking care of the children. He stopped complaining about me once I beat the shit out of him. He uses a gladius, and he has blond hair, with green eyes.

"Ioan"

'Now here is the person who fits the definition of trouble perfectly. I have been pranked at least ten times. His favorite victims are Kay and Aaron. For some reason, after someone hurts me or totally pisses me off, they are pranked. He is like an older brother type person to me. He has the blond hair with golden streaks in the sun.

"Dagonet"

'Bors' opposite, Dagonet is quite, very quite. He barely talks, except to Bors. He's really nice through. Built like a bear, but as soft as a teddy bear. He also is protective of the younger knights including me. Mostly he protects me from the perverted Romans at the tavern. He is bald, but pretty brown eyes. He mostly uses a bastard sword or an axe.

"Derrick"

'Twin brother to Merrick. He talks a whole hell of a lot. One hell of a singing voice. He likes to finish his brother's sentences. He is always by his brother, which I guess is fine, stick to the people you know. Black hair, brown eyes, uses a bastard sword.

"Salvintor"

'This guy was born to tell stories. He starts and you cannot help but to listen. His voice; it is like a narrators. Sort of a lousy attitude, but the worst, he just gets jealous easily. He has blond hair, and brown eyes that are so dark they look black. He mostly uses a short sword but is fine with a bow.

"Lastly Juno"

'This guy is a whiner; he only sees the worst in a situation. More of a night person, which was somewhat funny during training. He was never quite awake in the morning, you know the whole running into walls and doorways type person when they are not awake. He has black hair and really grey eyes. At a glance, he almost looks blind. He uses the oddest of weapons, a morning star and a helbart.

"Now that all of you have either gotten new weapons or are set to get new ones, you're all dismissed for the next few hours. Meet back here at 1600 hours to start your service."

(authors note thingy: well what can I say I've been busy. With school, surgery, trying to find a job, and life. But I have slowly been working on my stories. You know how I asked if you wanted a training chapter or an after training chapter, well you got both. The training was going to take too long to do, so I might do flash backs. Other than that, I have no idea where I'm taking this story. Might make it into a crossover, with one of my other stories but not sure, not saying what story. I'll make you wonder. I'm also thinking of making a SG-1 one story. I have the beginnings of chapter 1.)

Review replies for the chapters previous. I hate doing these.

Queen Guinevere: If you see the movie King Arthur it does have Romans in it. The names are not Latin names, or even Sarmatian. They are just names that are either old names or ones that sort of fit. Sarmatia a fantasyland, faints, Sarmatia was an actual country during Ancient Rome. And there were Sarmatian Calvary stationed at Hadrian Wall. I have done some research for this story. I know very little Sindarin. I have always been bad at verb tenses, sorry.

Indiana9311: Thank you. The chapters are slow in coming because of writers block but I'm hoping to get this story done by the end of next year. Yes writer's block sucks.

Rhia Poisson: Any story that has a OC character will have a slight mary-sue. Moreover, about the IPod, yes its everlasting battery is marysueish, so is the whole language thing, but it goes with the story, worry not. Kaila is not what she seems. Read the above authors note for a hint. I hate doing research, so for the years I'm using the AD/BC system, also for the readers who also 

don't know how the dating system works. I really should be using the CE/BCE system. We will never know how a person will react to being thrown through time. Me I would be terrified.

Thank you to all reviewers.


End file.
